


How Deadpool Saved Spiderman's Valentine's Day

by Rivulet027



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Drabble, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spiderman's having a bad Valentine's Day until Deadpool shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Deadpool Saved Spiderman's Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Because Deadpool movie, how could I not? Written for slashthedrabbles on LJ prompt #387 Valentine's Day.

Peter stumbles and barely manages to keep himself from falling into the muck of the alleyway. He groans as he looks around, there is still someone here, but it’s not the villain he’d been chasing. Worse Valentine’s ever, he decides, not only had he lost Bullseye, but he was alone.

“Happy Valentine’s Day!”

Peter spins around. Deadpool is hanging upside down via a rope and holding out a heart shaped box of chocolates. Peter stares for a moment, then smiles. He peels down Wade’s mask and gives him a long slow kiss before asking, “Valentine’s bad guy hunt?”

Wade grins.


End file.
